


Safe in Your Hands

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: It was Chicago all over again.





	Safe in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



> Thank you [](https://koraki.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**koraki**](https://koraki.dreamwidth.org/) for your awesome beta reading services. All mistakes are my own

The vial shattered as it hit the floor, shards of glass going everywhere. A green mist wafted upas the vial’s contents met air. 

Mac watched the dark liquid turn green, the puzzle pieces finally slotting into place even as the alarms started blaring and Frankie, the scientist he’d been working with, started backing away. He’d been staring at the chemical structure for days, trying to unwind it. This triggered the memory of why it looked so familiar.

“Call Jack,” Mac said over the wailing of the containment alarms, already moving to the de-containment area.

By the time he’d gone through the process, his skin smelled of bleach, his hair was damp from the shower and there was an itch just under his skin he couldn’t scratch.

A team of doctors descended on him, taking blood and other samples, poking, prodding, and asking questions.

Sometime during the examination Matty showed up, asking her own questions. Mac answered as best as he could, keeping an eye on the door, but no Jack appeared.

The itching under his skin grew, becoming a burning sensation that had Mac twitching whenever one of the doctors got a little too close. Not missing a thing, Matty ordered the doctors out, ignoring their protests.

She stayed several feet from him. Matt was grateful for that. He grabbed a blanket, shaking the folds over his lap to hide his growing erection.

“Jack’s five minutes out. There’s a private room just down the hall with no cameras. I’ve issued strict orders that no one is too bother you unless you or Jack allow them."

Mac nodded. 

Matty turned her back on him and headed towards the door. Mac hopped off the exam table, gritting his teeth as the burning grew, far faster than the last time. 

As he followed Matty down the corridor, he found Jack waiting for him.

Jack looked him over, that familiar assessing gaze Mac had grown used to over the years, taking in Mac's flushed skin, twitching hands and dilated pupils. Not to mention the blanket he had wrapped around his waist. 

Matty slipped away, leaving the two of them alone. 

“How bad?”

“Remember three years ago in Chicago?”

“Yeah.” The word was drawn out, Jack looking over Mac again. 

The burning sensation under his skin was growing, leaving Mac with the feeling he was going to burst out of his skin.

“I think it’s the same drug. The one used to lower inhibitions.”

Jack moved closer, close enough their bodies were almost touching.

“What do you need, Mac?”

Mac looked in Jack’s eyes.

“You. Same as last time.”

Jack’s hand came up to cup the back of Mac’s neck, sending a shudder through Mac.

“Anything you need, I’m here for you.”

Jack dropped his hand, to the small of Mac’s back. Mac felt the touch throughout his body.

“Come on. I’ve got you.”

The fire was burning stronger now, Mac’s world spiralling down to the pressure of Jack’s hand on his back and the heat of Jack’s body so near to his.

He let Jack guide him into the room, heard the door lock, his eyes on the bed in front of him. Then Jack was pushing him back against the wall, one knee sliding between Mac’s legs, pressing up against Mac’s cock.

Mac moaned, grinding down on the hard thigh between his, his cock already rock hard with the chemicals racing through his system. 

He rutted against Jack, heedless of the noises he was making. Jack’s voice was a low growl in his ear as he urged Mac on, his hands pulling Mac closer.

Then Mac was coming, pleasure shuddering through him. The high didn’t last very long before Mac felt the fire starting up inside him, his cock still hard.

He dropped his head onto Jack’s shoulder, hands fisted into Jack’s t-shirt. He could hear the whimpers he was making, distress mixed in with a never ending need.

“It’s worse than the last time, isn’t it.” Jack’s hands stroked over Mac, trying to soothe him, but it only stoked the need inside him.

Mac nodded against Jack’s shoulder, hips starting to thrust against the thigh still between his legs. 

Then Jack pushed him away. Mac shivered at the lost of contact before he realized Jack was pulling off his shirt and pants, revealing a muscular body. Mac leaned against the wall, watching Jack efficiently strip down to bare skin.

Jack straightened up, moving back towards Mac. Mac looked his partner over, taking in the broad shoulders that have carried Mac’s weight over the years. The crescent scar that was a remnant of one of Mac’s failed plans, had faded to white, making it barely noticeable over Jack’s rib cage. His gaze dipped lower, down the trail of dark hair on Jack’s belly to where he could see Jack’s cock half erect between his thighs.

Jack’s hands were back on Mac’s body, stripping Mac of his scrub top and pants as efficiently as he had stripped himself. Once they were both naked, Jack pressed up against Mac from chest to thighs. Mac moaned at the feeling of Jack’s naked skin against his own, the hard body pressing him into the wall, his cock just as hard as before his orgasm. 

Jack reached between them, wrapping one gun-calloused hand around Mac’s cock, stroking steadily. Mac clutched at him, spilling over Jack’s hand and body, brought off by a handful of strokes his world narrowing down to the chemical fire burning through him and the feeling of Jack’s hands and mouth bringing him relief.

In the need and lust that took over his rational mind and stripped him of all control, there were moments of clarity. Jack on his knees, Mac’s cock sliding in and out of that wet, wonderful heat. The burn in his thighs as he rode Jack’s cock, Jack’s hands gripping his hips tightly. The tight, hot heat of Jack’s body as Mac slid into him.

He came again and again, each release not quite enough to drown the fire raging through him. Jack was always there, giving Mac an anchor in the chaos until finally the fire broke and Mac was left gasping for breath, his heart racing and his body sore and tired. Jack was still there, his hands gentle on Mac’s body as he ran a damp cloth down Mac’s chest and stomach. Mac fell asleep to the feeling of Jack taking care of him. 

He was jostled awake sometime later by a prick in his arm. 

“Easy buddy, doctors just want a blood sample.” Jack’s voice was soothing, and Mac relaxed back into the other man’s chest. 

After the doctor left and Jack had forced him to drink some water, he drifted back to sleep.

He woke up again when he felt the bed shift as Jack got up. Opening his eyes. Mac watched Jack walk naked into the bathroom, admiring the flex of Jack’s muscles and his ass. It wasn't the first time he’d seen Jack naked, and it was also not the first time he’d looked at Jack in this way, as someone more than just his bodyguard and partner.

Chicago had not been as bad as this. That drug had been slower to affect him, but it still took sex with Jack to get it out of his system. It had been the first time he’d looked at Jack this way, as something beyond being his best friend and partner. 

 

The shower shut off and Jack came back out with a towel wrapped around his waist, a look in his eyes that Mac had long become familiar with whenever he was injured. 

Tired, aching and filthy, Mac let Jack guide him through the bathroom and into the shower. The hot water helped ease the various aches that came after a marathon sex session. He didn't stay under the pounding water as long as he would have liked.

Stumbling out of the shower, his body shivering with fatigue, Mac let Jack help him get dried off and into clean clothes. He gave himself up to Jack’s care, trusting his partner to take care of him as he always did.

He ended up at Jack’s home, tucked into the Jack’s bed, already falling asleep as Jack tugged the covers over them.

Over the next few days, Mac let Jack go through his mother hen routine without complaining too much. This is what they both did when something had happened to one or both of them. It was familiar and irritating and helped Mac find his bearings again. 

It also gave him time to think about some of the things he’d been avoiding.

A week had passed since Mac was doused with the drug. He and Jack were sitting out on Mac’s deck, a fire burning in the fire pit. They’d been sitting quietly together for some time, enjoying the night and their beers.

When Jack turned to him to speak, Mac leaned forward and kissed him, a soft press of lips, his eyes open. He saw the surprise in Jack’s eyes, and felt the hesitant return of Jack kissing him back. 

This wasn’t something they did in Chicago or even this time. Kiss. It was more about giving Mac relief and release from the drug raging through his system.

“Mac?” 

There was a world of questions in that one word and in the look in Jack’s eyes. 

“Yeah.”

Mac tried to let how he felt show in his eyes, how he wanted more than just their friendship, how it terrified him to take it to the next level, how he feared if what would happen if it didn’t work out between them. He couldn't lose Jack from his life.

Jack looked at him long and hard. Then the look in his gaze softened and he touched Mac’s cheek gently. Mac could see that he understood. 

“All right then.”

Mac grinned, and saw it echoed in Jack’s smile.

This time Jack initiated the kiss. Mac met him halfway, both of them still smiling.

It’s soft and gentle, thought still a little hesitant as they got to know each other in this new way. Jack’s fingers press lightly against the curve of Mac’s cheek, tipping Mac into a whole new world. At the same time, this unknown world is familiar. This is Jack Mac is holding. 

His partner and friend and now something more.


End file.
